The present invention relates generally to food handling and, more specifically, to an advanced food management system and method. Conventional refrigerators are used to store food and drink items which often spoil and remain unnoticed and/or unused due to the number of items packed in the refrigerator. Ensuring that items in a refrigerator are used in a timely and creative fashion requires manually going through a refrigerator and examining each item for freshness.
It would be advantageous to provide an advanced food management system and method that overcomes many of the difficulties encountered in conventional food storage.